


Tentacles are Wuv

by beren



Category: Tremors, Tremors: The Series
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler ends up in a rather strange position, and why exactly isn't El Blanco eating him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles are Wuv

**Author's Note:**

> Um ... how to explain this one? It's all [](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonlettuce**](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/)'s fault, it was written for her way back before [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=conotations)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=conotations)2007\. I only just found it again when sorting out some of my files and realised I had not shared the wuv. ;) If you would like to read more worm porn then check out<http://www.twuwuv.com> \- Claire has written a few ::g::.

**Title:** Tentacles are Wuv  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tremors  
 **Pairing:** Tyler/El Blanco  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the Tremors characters aren't mine and I'm not making any money from them.  
 **Warnings:** El Blanco is a 30 ft worm ... do you need any more warnings?  
 **Summary:** Tyler ends up in a rather strange position, and why exactly isn't El Blanco eating him?  
 **Author's Notes:** Um ... how to explain this one? It's all [](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonlettuce**](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/) 's fault, it was written for her way back before [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=conotations)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=conotations)2007\. I only just found it again when sorting out some of my files and realised I had not shared the wuv. ;) If you would like to read more worm porn then check out<http://www.twuwuv.com> \- Claire has written a few ::g::.  


El Blanco  
  
Tyler and friends (he's the cute one)  


Burt always told him he wasn't prepared and Tyler was beginning to realise that Burt was right. Of course when El Blanco had you by the feet and had dragged you into a hole in the ground it was a little late to realise this. The main thing that was playing on his mind, though, was why he was still alive; close encounters with El Blanco were usually fatal for those involved. Of course El Blanco was a bit of a mystery; he'd been around so long that he was part of the scenery and he didn't show any signs of turning into Shriekers any time soon.

Tyler had been lying still for a good fifteen minutes trying to work out why he wasn't being eaten. El Blanco still had hold of him, so the graboid knew he was there and El Blanco's tentacles moved over him every now and then, but there was definitely no eating going on, more like investigation. He could see, because El Blanco had only dragged him just under the ground and the tunnel mouth was a few feet away, but there was no sign of him being let go. It was all very strange and he finally decided that he'd rather be eaten now than wait it out with the graboid for eternity, so he moved. El Blanco made an interesting noise and two of the tentacles lanced out at him really fast, grabbing onto his clothes. The end was nigh, he knew it and he closed his eyes and prayed it would be quick.

What actually happened was a loud ripping sound and he opened his eyes again in shock to find that he was mostly naked. El Blanco had efficiently removed most of his clothing in one movement and was now eating it; he gave up trying to figure out what was going on. He was naked in a hole in the ground with a 30 foot predator that seemed to be finding his jeans and underwear very tasty, but him, not so much.

It really couldn't get much worse, he was sure, that was until something odd began to happen to one of El Blanco's tentacles. The tentacle lifted into the air above him and began to shake. It looked like an uncontrollable movement and as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. For a few moments there was complete stillness and then the tentacle split, reigning down slimy goo all over him.

"Aw, shit," he said loudly; it seemed things could get worse.

Not only had he been denied the dignity of being eaten with his clothes on, now he was covered in something slippery as well. Not only that, but El Blanco's one tentacle now seemed to be four of five pure white ones from about halfway down and they undulated above him like a sea anemone in a tidal pool. When these new tentacles were lowered onto his mostly naked body he tried to move away, but he was still being held firm. The tentacles tickled his chest for a while and then began moving down his body, and what was really strange was that if felt kind of nice.

The normal, nasty graboid smell had been replaced by something musky but almost perfumed when the tentacle had burst and Tyler decided he sort of, maybe, kind of, liked it. As the tentacles continued to move over him, it also began to dawn on him that he was feeling kind of drunk, which was strange, since he hadn't had any alcohol since the previous night when he had had one beer. His befuddled brain finally came to the conclusion that the slime now all over his torso must have had something in it, and his only sensible thought was that it seemed he was going to die happy.

The tentacles had finally reached his groin and he giggled as they tickled. Giggling when in the grip of a graboid was not something he would have normally done, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. He soon stopped though, because the tentative touch was doing other things to him as well and he realised he was getting hard. In anyone else's universe this would have been cause for shooting yourself in the head to put yourself out of your misery, in Tyler's, at the moment, it made a weird kind of sense.

He was being molested by a giant worm, but whatever said giant worm had sprayed all over him meant that he really didn't care. He looked down at where the tentacles were slowly moving over his cock, his now mostly erect and twitching cock, and he watched one of the white tentacles slowly wrap around his dick. It felt really, really good and he let his head fall back, moaning. He was high and now he was horny and all he could think was that it was a good way to go.

It felt so good in fact that he didn’t really notice his legs being moved, because he was far too interested in the wonderful sensations in his cock. That was until he felt a tentative touch behind his balls that slowly slipped backwards, tickling his ass hole. He had about a second to realise this was happening before the tentacle assaulting him there became more insistent and pushed in. The tip was only thin, but he felt it go in and he almost had enough brain power to object, but not quite. The tentacles on and around his cock stepped up their action and any rational thought shut down again.

Time took on a surreal aspect that meant he really had no idea how long he was lying there, but as he moaned and basically took it like a bitch, El Blanco slowly pushed the tentacle further and further into his ass, while making his cock throb so hard he forgot his name. It was almost as if the graboid knew what human pleasure was, but even in his befuddled state Tyler didn't believe that ... did he?

He was being stretched and filled and basically given the best cock tease of his life and coming was about the only thing on his mind. When the tentacle in his ass began pulsating it was about all he could take and he lasted a couple more seconds before he was shuddering and bucking and shouting loudly as he came so hard the world turned inside out. El Blanco made the strangest noise and all the tentacles on him shook like they were having a fit and shot more clear liquid all over him. If he had been thinking straight he might have been disgusted, but that would have involved his brains not having just been ejaculated from his dick.

For a while he just lay there, totally incapable of anything else, not even wondering if he would be eaten now. That had been mind blowing and he was completely lost.

"Tyler, you down there?" Burt's voice brought him back to reality.

El Blanco moved immediately, but not to eat him or Burt; the graboid released him and began backing down the tunnel. The tentacle being removed from his ass wasn't overly pleasant, but the fact that he wasn't being chewed on was a major plus. It began to occur to him that he was slowly beginning to be able to think as well and the perfume was gone from the air. He was quite honestly stunned; he had just had sex with a graboid, a creature that was supposed to a) eat anything and everything and b) be asexual. His brain hurt just trying to work that out.

"Tyler?" Burt's voice broke him out of his thoughts again.

"Yeah, it's me," he managed to reply.

"You hurt?" Burt asked and a shadow fell over the hole entrance.

That was a rather open ended question.

"El Blanco ate my clothes," was the only thing he could come up with to say.

How he was going to explain this to anyone he had no idea; if he was going to explain it was probably the real question.

**The End**


End file.
